


winter morning

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Slow mornings, a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: nothing had ever been so perfectm/m if you are not interested you are in the wrong place, friend





	winter morning

 

* * *

 

The light of the new morning filtered through the cracks in the blinds in Shiro's windows, and his eyes slid open lazily, then closed almost instantaneously as he let out a breathy sigh. The air of the apartment was chilly as it always was that time of year, but his skin hummed against another's soft warm flesh, a pleasant weight baring on his bare chest and two stringy yet strong arms curled around his waist. There were goose bumps raised on his neck from the ends of Keith's hair brushing lightly against it, and his breaths were even, blowing gently against his collarbones. Shiro was floored with how lucky he felt in that moment, in bed with his lover and best friend on a lazy winter Saturday, no reason to leave the comfort and warmth important enough to make him disturb the still dozing angel on his chest.  

Or so he thought, as the pressing matter of his full bladder made itself known. The elder boy groaned, running his fingers through the younger sleep toussled tresses in part absentmindedly, and part trying to ease him into wakefulness.  

A low growl rumbled across Shiros chest, and the angel shuffled and squirmed until his head was beside Shiros on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut to block out the bright rays. Shiro slid closer until their noses were pressed together, reaching up to cradle the other boys cheek tenderly, and the boy responses moments after, fingers intertwining with the Shiros hand pressed against his own cheek. He felt his heart melt with a love he could not deny in that moment, the other blissfully unaware as his breath begun to even once more. Drawing even closer Shiro pressed his lips to his lovers, a chaste expression of love for a moment before lazily slipping his tongue between the others lips and drawing forth a quiet moan with his minstrations. The other boy returned the kiss, mouth moving against Shiro eagerly and small sounds of pleasure and love permeating the morning air.  

"good morning, Keith." rough from disuse throughout the night Shiros voice rumbled through the room breaking the pleasant silence, and with his eyes still closed the other boy hummed his reply, leaning forward once more to capture Shiros lips in a significantly more heated kiss, soft skin sliding across Shiros as he was reminded of what they had gotten upto the night before, and the pressing matter of his protesting bladder.  

"morning. Your so cute when you blush." Keiths husky voice intensified the red on Shiros cheeks, as a leg slid between Shiros and drew a shiver up his back. He could feel something else waking up against his hip, and he pressed another kiss against Keiths lips before drawing away, chuckling lightly.  

"I blush because you are way to sexy in the morning. You wait here, stay where you are, and ill just go and pee and get us some breakfast,and then we can start where we left off last night?" Keith hummed his agreement, making only small sounds of protest as Shiro tore himself from the bed and stumbled through the cold air to the bathroom in order relive himself. Running a hand through the puffy mess of white strands woven from a night of sleep and more he slid back between the sheets, the  skin of his lover like fire to his cold fingertips. A grunted moan left Keiths lips as Shiros cooled down arms circled his waist and pulled him close, hips pressed flush against one another and Shiro could feel his drowsy companion wide awake against him, even if his eyes where screwed shut. 

"just five more minutes, ill get ready for school I swear" Keith mumbled as he pressed his face into the crook of Shiros neck,lips brushing against the skin and sending another shiver down his spine. A smooth chuckle rumbled over his chest as Keith nestled closer. In that moment, with the weight of the world off his shoulders and the smell of Keith in the air, Shiro closed his eyes and gave Keith a gentle squeeze. 

Nothing had ever been so perfect.  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to someone who i know will never read it. I hoped one day things might be like this with us, and as that dream died I'll post this here, names changed hoping that maybe one day, we can both find this somehow. Summer nights and autumn rain will always be ours.


End file.
